Esprit caligineux
by Addaliah
Summary: Tu es un ange qui marche dans le brouillard. Les deux anneaux sur ton bras gauche marquent la perte de cette jeune femme, cette chasseuse qui était tienne. Tu cours en sachant que tu ne pourras jamais regarder en arrière. Mais que t'attend-il droit devant ? One-shot inspiré du trailer récemment sorti pour la saison 4.


_Écrit en écoutant Golden Sky (God is an Astronaut).  
Inspiré du trailer sorti récemment pour la saison 4.  
_

Tu cours sans jamais regarder en arrière. Parce que ce sont durant ces moments que tu te rends compte que tu as tout perdu. Le froid. La peur. Les sens-tu ? Ils sont partout et nulle part à la fois. Insidieux et vicieux traqueurs attendant ton dernier souffle pour se repaître de tout ce qui reste de toi. Te poursuivant alors que tu tentes de retrouver ton souffle. Parce que le simple fait de respirer est devenue la pire douleur qui soit.

« Tu ne devrais pas y avoir droit. » Tu as vu se faire poignarder la fille que tu aimais plus que tout. En y repensant, tu souhaiterais simplement mourir. Tout relâcher et te décomposer. Parce que tu voles cet oxygène autour de toi. Chaque respiration que tu prends est un poison pour ce monde le gaz carbonique que tu rejettes le pollue des derniers relents de ta douleur. Tu ne veux pas y repenser. Tu secoues la tête alors que tu continues de fuir comme tu as toujours fui. Ton meilleur ami était celui qui trouvait les solutions. Tu niais et tu faisais semblant de sourire. Parce que tu es pour eux le gamin candide qui ne sait pas quoi faire.

Tu niais comme tu as toujours nié. Parce que c'était plus facile ainsi. Parce que tu ne voulais pas y croire. Elle ne pouvait pas être morte. C'était impossible. Un rêve. Ce devait être un rêve. Parce que tout avait été un rêve jusqu'à présent.

Tes jambes menacent de se dérober alors que tu revois les images en boucle dans ta mémoire saturée. Tu ne peux pas en prendre plus. Mais tu la revois encore une fois. Parce que tu as toujours tout fait pour elle. Un sabre rentré dans sa poitrine et toi qui ne pouvais rien faire pour lui venir en aide. Tu pouvais seulement lui prendre la main et la supplier de ne jamais te laisser. Parce que la vie sans elle ne serait pas pareille. Parce que peu importe les autres qui pouvaient te sourire, ce serait toujours le sien qui saurait embellir chacune de tes journées. Elle était ton premier amour. Elle était la prunelle de tes yeux. Celle pour qui tu tiendrais tête jour et nuit à sa famille. Et toi. Les larmes coulent sur tes joues. Tu cries. Tu hurles. Mais personne ne doit voir ces cristaux. Parce que tu es celui qui ne doit pas tomber. Tu ne peux pas te le permettre. Tu es celui qui doit les mener tous vers un avenir qui saura être plus brillant. Même si toi… tu ne crois plus au Soleil.

La seule lumière que tu as vue est celle que tu tenais dans ta main et qui devait te faire voir un monde meilleur. Tu te souviens encore du regard de ton meilleur ami te disant que ce n'était pas toi. Tes pieds s'enfoncent dans une poudre grise alors que tu tentes de fuir désespérément ces images qui remontent à la surface. Mais le miroir est brisé. Tu voudrais fuir. Tu voudrais planer. Dans un cycle qui semble sans fin. Simplement te noyer. Rien ne pourra te sauver. Pas de drogue ou bien de substance qui te permettrait de voler. Tu as perdu tes ailes depuis plus longtemps que cela.

Tu sais que tout ne sera plus jamais comme avant et que tu ne pourras jamais retourner en arrière. « Jamais » est un mot que tu connais bien. Les anneaux entourant ton bras gauche sont un souvenir du sacrifice de cette guerrière qui a un jour été tienne. Elle. Ton bras droit et la prunelle de tes yeux. Mais es-tu seulement fait pour ce rôle. Les diriger comme elle a toujours su le faire. Peu importe la réponse. Tu es leur meneur. Tu es leur « vrai » meneur. Si tu ne peux pas te sauver. Alors sauve-les. Ravale tes larmes et continue ton chemin. Accepte les mains qui se tendent. Peut-être un jour pourras-tu croire à l'amour de nouveau. Même si ça fait mal. Même si ça blesse. Tu pourras sourire de nouveau. Tes amis sont derrière toi. Avance. Prends le temps qu'il te faut. Avance. Un pas à la fois.


End file.
